Let Me Try
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: For IndigoRose Event/Kata Ayahnya orang yang kita sukai itu bisa berkali lipat lebih manis di bandingkan makanan kesukaan kita/Uchiha Sasuke bocah berumur tujuh tahun harus mencobanya/Apa Hinata benar-benar manis di bandingkan Tomat kesukaannya?/"Jadi kau lebih memilih siapa Makanan atau orang yang kau sayang?/"Orang yang kita sayang! Kalau mereka lebih manis kan lebih enak!"/RnR?


**Let Me Try**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre :** **Humor,** **Romance**

 **Pair :** **Sasuchibi x Hinachibi**

 **Warning :** **AU,** **InnocentSasu!** **Typo, OOC,** **alur kecepetan.**

 **FLP #44#**

* * *

 **For "IndigoRose" Event**

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Enjoy~**

 **OooOOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke Uchiha, bocah kecil berumur tujuh tahun saat ini tengah mengintip kegiatan pagi ayah dan ibunya. Sosok berambut raven itu tak sengaja bangun terlalu pagi di hari minggu seperti ini, niat awalnya yang ingin turun dari kamar dan pergi ke dapur untuk meminta ibunya membuatkan susu coklat hangat terpaksa harus ia batalkan.

Pasalnya, baru saja ia ingin menyembulkan wajahnya dari balik pintu, memanggil ibunya yang dia pastikan pukul enam pagi seperti ini pasti tengah memasak.

Kedua Onyx itu sedikit membulat, menyaksikan pertama kali bagaimana ternyata ayahnya kini tengah berada di dapur juga. Bersamaan dengan sang ibu, sosok laki-laki berambut raven yang penuh dengan wibawa itu tak di sangka sekarang sedang memeluk wanita di hadapannya.

Bibir mungil itu membentuk huruf 'O' sekilas, niatnya batal dan lebih mengasyikan lagi melihat bagaimana ayahnya yang biasanya bersikap datar plus sok keren kini terlihat sangat manja memeluk sang ibu.

Wanita berambut raven panjang yang tengah mencuci piring terkikik geli, ketika sosok suaminya mencium pipinya lembut.

Sasuke makin antusias, tanpa sadar tubuhnya bersembunyi dan wajahnya sedikit melongo untuk melihat lebih jelas kegiatan kedua orang tuanya.

'Ternyata Ayah bisa melakukan hal seperti itu juga?' bocah polos itu tanpa sadar mengeluarkan ekspresi kagetnya walau hanya sekilas. Kedua manik mengerjap,

Kedua orang tuanya nampak saling bercerita, ibunya yang terkekeh dengan wajah memerah dan sang ayah yang tersenyum tipis sembari terus saja memeluk serta menciumi pipi istrinya.

Sangat-

Super duper langka-

Jika Sasuke bisa, pemuda kecil ini ingin sekali mengambil sebuah kamera dan memotret moment luar biasa jarang kedua orang tuanya.

Tapi berhubung dirinya belum mahir menggunakan kamera, jadi niat itu ia urungkan. Sang raven lebih memilih untuk melihat kembali bagaimana kegiatan lanjutan ayah ibunya.

"Hari ini kau memasak apa, Mikoto?"

"Nasi goreng tomat kesukaan kalian bertiga, _tamagoyaki,_ dan sup _miso_ ~"

"Hm, begitu." Fugaku Uchiha, kembali mencium pipi istrinya.

Sedangkan sang empunya sendiri merengut kecil, " _Mou, Anata_! Aku tidak bisa memasak kalau kau memelukku seperti ini."

"Hn, Sasuke dan Itachi belum bangun jadi hanya saat ini saja aku bisa memelukmu."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau memelukku saat kedua putra kita melihat?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa."

"Hh, kau ini~"

Mikoto tertawa kecil, menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya kembali berbicara, "Oh, iya _Anata_. Maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa membuatkan teh hangat kesukaanmu, aku lupa membelinya kemarin."

"Hn, tidak apa-apa,"

Sasuke sengaja menajamkan pendengarannya, rasa penasarannya entah kenapa semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia merasa sebentar lagi ayahnya pasti akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat hebat-

"Aku lebih memilih tidak bisa meminum teh buatanmu daripada tidak bisa menciummu seperti ini."

Nah benar kan?!

Wajah Mikoto memerah, dan reflek wanita raven itu melepas pelukan suaminya, " _Mou_!" memukul perut sang empunya pelan.

"…"

"…."

Sosok mungil Sasuke membulatkan maniknya, demi apapun wajah polos itu nampak kaget luar biasa mendengar kalimat terakhir ayahnya tadi. Nyaris tersedak air liurnya sendiri, pemikiran jenius sang Uchiha mendadak berputar-

'Ayah lebih memilih mencium ibu di bandingkan minum teh kesukaannya? Kenapa bisa?" otak polosnya bekerja terus menerus, pandangan Onyx yang menyipit.

Memangnya ayah lebih pilih Ibu di bandingkan Teh? Bingung sendiri, kenapa ayahnya bisa terima kalau tidak bisa meminum teh kesukaannya pagi ini? Kalau Sasuke sendiri, jika tidak ada tomat di makanannya dia jelas tidak mau makan.

Tanpa sadar tubuhnya reflek bergerak, dengan pikiran yang masih bingung-

Bocah jenius itu tanpa aba-aba langsung saja-

"Ayah, Ibu jelaskan sekali lagi apa maksud perkataan kalian tadi?!" dia muncul dari balik pintu, kedua mata bulat yang penuh rasa ingin tahu, dan wajah yang super duper serius.

Tidak menyadari suasana di dalam dapur,

"Ah! Sasuke!"

Mikoto berteriak kaget, wanita itu reflek mendorong tubuh suaminya menjauh. Fugaku yang baru sadar pun dengan tidak siap menerima dorongan Mikoto-

Dengan kedua rona merah di pipi, sosok laki-laki itu mendehem kecil, mengembalikan image kerennya seperti biasa.

"Ehem."

Hah, sepertinya bocah kecil raven ini masih belum bisa baca suasana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi apa maksud perkataan Ayah tadi?" masih berdiri mengadah ke arah sang ayah yang kini sudah duduk sembari membaca koran pagi miliknya.

"Ayah tidak ada mengatakan apa-apa, Sasuke." Fugaku mencoba mengelak.

Bibir Sasuke mengerucut tidak suka, " _Uso_! Tadi Sasu lihat sendiri Ayah peluk Ibu dan bilang lebih memilih Ibu di banding teh buatannya! Jadi itu artinya Ayah tidak suka teh buatan Ibu lagi?"

Mikoto terbatuk sendiri, sedangkan Fugaku menatap kaget ke arah putranya.

"Sejak kapan kau berdiam diri di balik pintu itu Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengerjap polos, mencoba menghitung berapa lama ia berdiri menyaksikan adegan romantic ayah ibunya.

"Hn, sejak Ayah mulai peluk Ibu dan menanyakan sekarang Ibu masak apa." Menjawab cepat dengan wajah datar.

Tanpa menyadari kedua orangtuanya kini sudah kompak menepuk keningnya masing-masing.

'Itu artinya kau melihat kami sejak awal,' mendesah panjang, bagaimana bisa mereka membiarkan putra polos mereka melihat kegiatan memalukan seperti tadi!

Kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, kedua manik Onyx Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Ayahnya, "Jelaskan pada Sasu Ayah." Nada menuntutnya keluar, hasil dari turunan ayahnya. Pemuda kecil ini tidak bisa di alihkan perhatiannya dan tidak mau menerima kata _'Tidak'_ sebelum mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

"…." Terdiam sejenak, sampai akhirnya sang kepala rumah tangga itu kembali menghela napas. Memutar bola matanya singkat,

Tidak ada gunanya melawan bocah keras kepala seperti Sasuke.

"Hh, baiklah. Kemari." Segera meminta Sasuke untuk duduk di pangkuannya, yang di tanggapi cepat oleh sang empunya.

Kedua Onyx masih menatapnya penasaran.

"Tadi Ayah mengatakan hal itu, bukan berarti Ayah tidak suka lagi dengan teh buatan Ibumu."

"Lalu kenapa Ayah lebih memilih memeluk Ibu di bandingkan minum Teh buatannya?"

Ya, Tuhan kenapa putranya polos sekali! Mikoto sudah hampir memecahkan piring di tangannya saat Sasuke mengatakan hal tadi tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Hh, dengar Sasuke. Suatu saat nanti kau pasti mengerti maksud Ayah."

"Sasu maunya sekarang!"

Oke, fix Fugaku kicep, baru saja dia ingin memberi petuah-petuah keren ala keluarga Uchiha untuk putranya, tapi sudah langsung di potong.

"Sudahlah _Anata,_ beritahu sedikit saja dia sekarang."

Menatap sosok istrinya yang mengangguk kecil sembari terkikik geli, Fugaku mendesah.

"Baiklah. Jadi intinya Ayah mengatakan hal tadi pada Ibumu. Bukan berarti Ayah tidak menyukai lagi Teh buatan Ibumu, melainkan ada hal yang lebih penting di bandingkan itu semua. Paham?"

Sasuke geleng-geleng polos.

Dia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"…"

"Kalau begitu kita pakai contoh saja, Kau suka makan tomat kan?" Fugaku bertanya, wajah datar putranya berubah cerah begitu saja.

"Suka!"

"Nah, kenapa Sasuke suka tomat?"

"Karena enak, dan manis."

"Nah bayangkan saja, kalau orang yang kita sayangi bisa berkali lipat lebih manis daripada makanan kesukaan kita. Jika kau di suruh memilih mana yang Sasuke pilih?"

Kedua Onyx itu memutar sekilas, bibir mengerucut dan pikiran melayang entah kemana. Mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan Ayahnya.

Sampai-

"Orang yang kita sayang. Kalau mereka lebih manis kan lebih enak."

Apa Sasuke mengira orang itu bisa di makan?

Hah dasar anak kecil.

Sang wanita raven terkikik geli, menatap bagaimana suaminya kini mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Ehem, jawabanmu benar. Karena itulah tadi Ayah lebih memilih Ibumu di bandingkan Teh buatannya, mengerti sekarang?"

"Iya!"

Wajah yang menatap semangat, beriringan dengan sebuah pemikiran kecil yang melintas di otaknya. sekelebat bayangan seorang gadis kecil berambut indigo mengingatkannya sesuatu.

"Ibu, nanti siang Hinata jadi kan main ke sini?" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke bertanya pada Ibunya.

Sang empunya berbalik pelan, dan mengangguk, "Iya, sayang. Sasuke kan sudah janji ingin bermain sama-sama nanti."

Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah Sasuke, tanpa aba-aba tubuh mungil itu langsung saja turun dari pangkuan Ayahnya. "Kalau begitu Sasu siap-siap mandi dulu." Berujar singkat, sang Uchiha mungil segera berlari keluar dari dapur.

Meninggalkan Ayah Ibunya di sana.

"Kuharap dia tidak salah paham dengan ucapanku."

"Hihi, Sasuke itu anak yang pintar _Anata,_ dia pasti mengerti~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Pukul satu siang~**

* * *

"Selamat siang~" sosok wanita berambut Indigo panjang kini berdiri di depan pintu kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Menggandeng putri kecilnya yang masih saja memeluk tangannya.

"Ayo sayang, panggil Sasuke juga~" sang ibu segera mengajak putrinya untuk memanggil temannya.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun!" gadis kecil itu berteriak malu-malu, tapi bisa di lihat dari raut wajahnya. Dia sendiri juga nampak tidak sabar untuk bermain dengan penghuni kecil dari rumah itu.

Menunggu beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya suara anggun dari dalam sana menjawab panggilan mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Beriringan dengan langkah kaki yang semakin dekat, dan Pintu terbuka perlahan.

"Ah, Mizuki, Hinata-chan kalian datang~" Mikoto tersenyum kecil, segera menatap sahabat lamanya dan memeluk sang empunya.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian siang ini, Hinata bilang kalau dia ada janji bermain dengan Sasuke~" wanita bernama Mizuki itu reflek menatap putrinya yang sedikit kaget dan langsung saja bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya.

"Se..selamat siang, Bibi." Menyapa pelan.

"Ah, selamat siang Hinata-chan~" betapa imutnya sosok mungil Hinata, Mikoto mencoba mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada sang empu dan mengusap pelan puncak kepalanya.

"Sa..Sasuke-kunnya ada?"

"Ada, dia lagi bersiap-siap di dalam, katanya ingin ikut menyambutmu Hinata-chan."

Mizuki mengerjap singkat, "Menyambut? Kenapa dia tidak menunggu di dalam saja, biar Hinata yang ke sana."

"Hh, anak itu punya pemikirannya sendiri Mizuki, aku sendiri tidak tahu dia ingin melakukan apa sekarang."

Kedua wanita itu melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka berdua, sedangkan Hinata sudah menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok Sasuke. Sesekali ia menyembulkan wajah di balik tubuh ibunya, guna melihat apa Sasuke datang dari dalam rumahnya.

"…."

"Hinata!" oh, dan ternyata tebakannya benar. Hinata tersenyum lebar saat melihat Sasuke berlari kecil turun dari tangga kamarnya. Sosok kecil itu menghampirinya, dan sang Hyuuga mungil reflek melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada sang ibu.

"Sasuke-kun," berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke,

"Nah itu dia~" Mikoto mendengus geli, memperhatikan bagaimana kedua sosok mungil di hadapannya kini saling mendekat.

Hinata yang dengan wajah polosnya penuh senyuman lebar menghampiri sosok Sasuke-

Dan sang Uchiha sendiri-

"Sasu mau coba sesuatu, Hinata kau diam di sana ya." Berkata tiba-tiba, tubuh Hinata sosok terhenti. Mengikuti perkataan Sasuke, dan menatap bingung.

Tidak hanya dirinya, tapi kedua ibu mereka pun begitu.

Tepat saat Sasuke semakin mendekati Hinata, sang gadis indigo mengerjap kaget melihat bagaimana kedua tangan Sasuke terbuka lebar seolah-olah ingin memeluknya.

"…"

"….."

Tak sampai beberapa detik, tebakan itu kembali benar. Kedua mata itu mengerjap polos, merasakan kedua tangan mungil Sasuke kini memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Mizuki dan Mikoto membulatkan kedua mata mereka-

Apa yang Sasuke lakukan?!

Sedangkan Hinata-

Rona merah mulai menghampiri pipi _chubby_ gadis itu, matanya masih mengerjap tak sadar. "E..eh, Sa..Sasuke-kun, kenapa peluk-peluk Hina?" dirinya bertanya gugup.

"Hn, tunggu sebentar. Aku mau coba sesuatu," seolah tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke malah asyik sendiri. Keningnya mengkerut, dan kedua mata menatap langit-langit rumahnya sekilas.

Seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu-

 **Gyuut-**

Pelukan pada Hinata semakin erat, sosok Mizuki segera menatap sahabatnya, "Apa yang Sasuke-kun lakukan, Mikoto?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Bergumam sendiri, tanpa menyadari Hinata yang kini sudah sangat malu dan wajahnya memerah.

"Hn, kenapa tidak ada manis-manisnya?" Sasuke berujar tanpa sadar, Mikoto reflek tersedak.

Wanita itu terbatuk kecil, "Uhuk! Sa..Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan sayang?" dia mulai memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Jangan-jangan anak ini-

"Tunggu sebentar Bu, kalau pelukan tidak berhasil, hm mungkin ciuman bisa." Berujar polos.

Mikoto makin yakin dengan perkiraannya-

"Sasuke-kun, jangan bilang kau ingin-" sebelum sempat mengucapkan kalimatnya-

 **Cup-**

Sasuke dengan polosnya mencium pipi Hinata. Pipi kanan dan pipi kiri ia cium dengan pelan, menghiraukan wajah sang empunya yang makin memerah.

Sang Uchiha mini malah makin mengerutkan keningnya bingung-

Mizuki tidak bisa bergerak, memperhatikan tindakan putra sahabatnya pada sang putri.

Astaga!

Mikoto langsung saja menghampiri kedua sosok mungil itu, sedikit menatap marah ke arah Sasuke, "Sasu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba memeluk dan mencium Hinata-chan. Kalian ini masih kecil, tidak boleh melakukan itu."

Bukannya mendapat wajah bersalah Sasuke, yang ada-

"Ayah bohong," malah Sasuke yang balik marah padanya, kedua Onyx itu nampak kesal dan menatap sedih ke arah Hinata di pelukannya.

"He? Apa maksudnya?"

"Tadi Ayah bilang sendiri kalau orang yang kita sayang rasanya lebih manis di bandingkan makanan kesukaan kita, trus tadi Sasu peluk dan cium Hinata kenapa rasanya tidak manis? Apa itu artinya Hinata bukan orang yang Sasu sayang?"

 **JLEB!**

Perkataan yang sangat mengenai tepat di jantung Mikoto, wanita itu sukses kaget. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke berpikiran seperti itu, dan langsung saja mempraktekan apa yang di lakukan sang suami tadi pagi padanya.

Astaga!

Putranya kini melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Hinata dengan kerutan bingung, "Itu artinya Sasu tidak sayang Hinata, soalnya Hinata tidak manis daripada tomat kesukaan Sasu."

Dan sekarang, Hinata balik kaget, gadis kecil itu menatap sedih, "Sasu tidak sayang Hina? Kenapa?"

"Habis Hina rasanya tidak manis."

Bibir mungil sang Hyuuga merengut, seolah-olah menahan tangisannya. Fix Mikoto dan Mizuki panik, kedua wanita itu segera menghibur malaikat indigo di hadapan mereka.

"Sasu sayang, perkataan Ayah tadi bukan berarti kau harus mencium dan merasakan bagaimana rasa dari pipi Hinata. Manusia kan bukan terbuat dari gula, jadi tentu saja tidak manis." Mikoto mencoba menjelaskan pada putranya.

"Lalu apa maksud manis yang di bilang Ayah?"

Bagaimana dia harus menjelaskannya? Mencoba mencari kata yang tepat, Mikoto berpikir sebentar.

Menepuk puncak kepala putranya lembut, "Yang di maksud Ayah tadi bukan arti dari manis yang sebenarnya, sayang. Tapi bagaimana ungkapan perasaan manis itu datang saat kau bersama dengan orang yang kau sayangi. Rasa tenang dan rasa sayang bercampur menjadi satu,"

Sasuke mengerjap kembali, mengolah kembali semua perkataan ibunya. "Itu bukan berarti Sasu harus mencium atau menjilat Hinata untuk tahu apa dia manis atau tidak?"

"Bukan, hm lebih tepat mungkin nanti Sasu akan tahu kalau sudah beranjak dewasa. Saat dimana Sasuke berpikir bahwa terdapat satu hal di dalam diri Hinata yang harus kau jaga baik-baik, hal yang membuat Sasu selalu sayang pada Hinata."

"Hm, begitu~" mengangguk paham, pemuda jenius itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata yang masih merengut sedih, sang gadis kecil lebih memilih memeluk lengan Ibu di sampingnya.

"Ayo Sasu sekarang minta maaf sama Hinata." Mikoto memberitahu, tepat saat tubuh mungil putranya, bergerak mendekati Hinata.

" _Gomen_ Hinata, sepertinya tadi perkiraan Sasu salah."

Sang gadis kecil mengerjap pelan, "Jadi sekarang Sasu sayang Hina?" bertanya cepat.

Sementara Sasuke, tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana karena dia sendiri masih sedikit bingung. Apa dia sayang Hinata atau tidak?

Tapi yang pasti-

"Um, sayang!"

"…"

"Hina juga sayang Sasu!"

Tubuh Sasuke untuk beberapa detik membeku tanpa sadar, saat dirinya memperhatikan bagaimana wajah sedih Hinata berganti menjadi senyuman lebar, dengan pipi gembil yang merona dan jejeran gigi yang nampak jelas.

Sang Uchiha kecil, seperti merasakan sesuatu. Ada perasaan tenang saat dirinya melihat Hinata tersenyum. Seolah-olah kalau senyuman gadis itu mampu membuat perasaan bingungnya menghilang seketika.

"…"

Apa itu artinya?

"Ayo main Sasu!" memperhatikan gadis kecil itu berlari menuju ruang tamu dengan tidak sabar, melambai ke arahnya terus menerus.

"…."

Apa perasaannya tadi bisa di bilang rasa sayang?

Masih mengerjap pelan-

Sang raven yang melihat Ibunya beranjak bangkit dari posisinya tadi langsung saja ia hentikan, kedua tangan mungilnya segera menarik pakaian yang di gunakan sang Ibu.

"Ada apa sayang?"

Seolah masih ragu-

"Ibu, kenapa saat Hinata tersenyum tadi Sasu jadi senang sekali ya? Apa itu artinya Sasu sayang Hinata?"

"….." Mikoto terdiam sesaat, dengan Mizuki di sampingnya yang ikut terkekeh geli. Mengerti maksud bocah kecil di hadapannya.

Kedua wanita itu saling lirik,

"Apa Sasu suka saat melihat Hinata menangis?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau dia tersenyum, bagaimana?"

"Sasu suka sekali."

 **Plok-**

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Mikoto menepuk puncak kepala putranya. "Untuk jawabannya Sasu bisa temukan nanti kalau kau sudah besar, karena itu Sasu harus terus jaga senyuman Hinata sampai menemukan jawabannya nanti, bisa kan?"

Terdiam mendengar perkataan Ibunya,

Menjaga senyuman Hinata?

"Um! Akan kulakukan!" sosok mungil itu tersenyum tipis, melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari pakaian sang Ibu dan berlari kecil menuju ruang tamu.

Oh tidak lupa-

Sang bocah berteriak penuh semangat-

"Aku akan terus jaga senyuman Hinata, Bibi Mizuki!" berteriak kecil memberi janjinya pada Ibu Hinata.

" _Arigatou_ Sasuke-kun~" tentu saja membuat Mizuki maupun Mikoto tersenyum kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi Mikoto, kenapa Sasuke-kun bisa tiba-tiba tahu tentang hal seperti itu?" tak lupa juga wanita cantik itu menanyakan sahabatnya.

"A..ah, ahaha, yah banyak hal yang terjadi pagi ini~" Mikoto berusaha mengelak.

"Ceritakan padaku sekarang~"

"Hh, baiklah~"

Mungkin lain kali dia dan suaminya harus lebih hati-hati melakukan adegan mesra, karena salah sedikit saja berbicara. Putranya bisa melakukan kesalahpahaman yang fatal.

* * *

 **THE END~**

* * *

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


End file.
